


chasing pavements

by scionavarielle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>should we give up to the love we have, or should we just keep chasing pavement?</p><p>for the <a href="http://amarielrandomwords.tumblr.com/post/114014202359/coulr-you-write-aaron-ramsey-and-calum-chambers">tumblr </a>request</p><p>companion to this <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3567515"> fic </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	chasing pavements

**Author's Note:**

> _I've made up my mind_

The creaking sound of the bed is there for each thrust that he does, making it all like a music rhythm to his ears. Add a moaning sound underneath him, coming from the lips of the younger man on the bed – his bed, everything seems so beautiful – and blurry at the same time.

Aaron has a faint memory of what happened. They lost today – a great play they had made, but still lost. Everyone is sad – even he. Doesn’t matter if he has scored against the other team that day, they still lost. He just wanted to get straight home, resting, but that changed when he saw Calum, looking down.

Probably it’s the alcohol or maybe it’s the devastation that brought him to where he is right now. Or maybe he is just in need of company, not his wife, no. As much as he loves Colleen, he can’t erase the face of the younger man from his mind. Maybe it’s wrong, maybe, but who is him to blame?

“Aaron, Aaron!” Listening to Calum’s calling his name makes him growls. He increases his speed, thrusting with more force than necessary. Their lips brush, collide sloppily, their teeth might accidentally bite another but oh gosh they will think of that later.

His mouth trail around Calum’s face, licking the closed eyes, the nose, back to the latter’s mouth. Of course, Aaron realizes the salty liquid he tastes. Even though his heart aches, he doesn’t show it, emotionless.

“No – don’t –“ He could hear the defender begs when his mouth is on Calum’s neck, trying to bite, to make a mark. “Please – no.” Calum begs again and finally he softens. He puts butterfly kisses there then backs to capture the other’s lips.

He continues thrusting, groaning once a time when he feels the friction. Calum has come twice, one is when he gave a blowjob to the younger man, pleasing and teasing the other man. The second one is when Aaron found the sweet spot, pounding there many times to make the man underneath him come. Aaron has yet to come though, he tries to hold on.

While Calum, Aaron could sense that the other man will come again anytime soon. The perks of being young, Aaron chuckles in his mind, smiling to himself. Aaron quicken up his speed, he can sense that Calum is tired – both of them are actually.

It doesn’t take another five minutes for him to finally reach his climax and come inside Calum.

(The man begs and begs when Aaron stop him from coming by covering his shaft. Aaron somehow loves that, but he lets it go so both of them could come together – for the first time.)

Aaaron could smell the sweats mixed with some sweet scent from Calum. Once again, he kisses Calum, unlike before – filled of lust – this time, it’s softer – gentler. Aaron rubs Calum’s forehead afterwards, pecking it while slowly pulling out from the warmth.

“You’ll stay.” It’s not a question, it’s a statement – an order from the older man and Calum nods to that, too tired to argue. He doesn’t even know if he prefers to come back to his apartment – cold and alone – or stay at this man’s arm – warmth and together.

“Okay, okay.” He doesn’t know because slowly he goes unconscious, tired.

.

 _If I tell the world,_  
 _I'll never say enough,_  
.

Waking up the next day, Aaron doesn’t expect to see Calum still lying there beside him, sleeping peacefully (and naked of course). He could still remember when their bodies pressed against each other, so perfect, like they are just made for each other. How cliché he is, gosh. Colleen might laughs at him if he tells her this.

Colleen and him. Their relationship is quite complicated to be explained but they make it out and to Aaron, that’s all matter.

Aaron’s in alert when he feels the sleeping man shifts on his sleep. He puts a little smile and it changes when he hears the name coming out from Calum’s mouth.

“Nggh, Woj,” Calum whispers and Aaron swears he could see a hint of tear there.

Somehow he’s mad. Calum is dating Wojciech, but the Polish man doesn’t put lots of his attention to Calum and it irks Aaron. He knows Wojciech is seeing Joe – yeah, the Joe Hart from the City club. Maybe not seeing, maybe they are friends, but Aaron knows there is something more because Wojciech is looking at Joe like how Aaron is staring at Calum and Joe looks at Wojciech like how –

He might be thinking too much. It’s still too early for his brain to work. Practice is not going to start for the next two hours or something. He might need another sleep again. Lying back again to the warmth he has, he closes his eyes, embracing the younger man closer, covering them with the blanket.

.

 _Should I give up,_  
_Or should I just keep chasing pavements?_  
.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just think of this plot when I saw that request. Enjoy! :)


End file.
